Pokémon! Rob's Journey
by Tyrannotaur
Summary: A original story about a young man, who's Pokémon journey began later in life than most children. Rob, Along with his friend Jessica and his Sister Naomi undergo a quest across the Kanto region. Will Rob become the Champion of the Indigo League? Who knows
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Chapter One – A New Beginning

As dawn crept up on the small town of Viridian the sun began to show brightly into the room of a young man. Suddenly a alarm went off with the squawking sounds of a Fearow. The young man gets up grumpily, clearing the crust from his eyes and letting loose a yawn.

"Eight O'clock already? Sheesh, glad I didn't oversleep. "He said to himself

"Honey, are you awake!? Come down and have some breakfast dear!" Someone shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!" The boy shouted back as he rose of his bed.

He stretched again and ventured downstairs where the smell of Pancakes filled the air. He quickly took his seat and poured some syrup on his pancakes then filled his glass with orange juice. He loved his Mom's cooking. She always made the best food. He thought about how he was going to miss it when he left. His Mom turned from the stove and looked at him with a smile.

"Rob, Honey when you are done with breakfast your father wanted you to stop by the Mart. He says he has something for you. "She said as she sat down across from him.

"What does he have? " Rob asked with anticipation.

"Well now that's a surprise." She replied with a smirk on her face.

Rob smiled and went back to his breakfast. He couldn't wait to leave. He was about to go on a journey across Kanto as a pokemon trainer. He'd been dreaming of this day since he was ten years old and qualified for a trainer's license. Unfortunately his father needed extra help in his shop, so he had to postpone his journey until today. He quickly finished his meal and ran upstairs. His mom looked up shocked.

"Rob, could you wake your sister? I want to ask her something." She called to him as he ran for the stairs.

"Yeah, alright." He said with a sigh.

He would much rather get ready then wake his sister. It takes forever to wake her. As he pushed the door open it let out a soft creak. He looked in to see Ben looking at him from the bed. Ben was a Growlithe, a small puppy like pokemon with tiger-like stripes. Ben looked at him curiously then let out a whimper.

"Ben, wake up Naomi." Rob said to the pokemon.

"Growl? " Ben barked.

"You never understand me, do you? " Rob said with a sigh. "Naomi! Naomi wake up! Mom wants to talk to you!"

Naomi groaned. She was a slender young girl about twenty years old. She rose from the comfort of her sheets and starred at her brother in her doorway. Her red hair was all disheveled. She looked as if she had survived an explosion.

"What do you want creep?" she asked, barely conscious.

"Mom said she wanted to speak with you." Rob replied annoyed.

Before she could reply Rob marched up to his room and closed the door. He'd rather spend his time getting ready then pointlessly arguing with her. He got out enough clothes for two weeks and stuffed it into his bag. Then he found his town map that he had received as a gift from his odd Uncle Lew. He knew that'd come in handy one day. After everything was packed he got dressed. Then he made his way back downstairs to see his sister and mother talking at the table.

"All set and ready to go." He said with pride.

"Did you brush your teeth?" his Mom asked.

"Yup!" Rob lied.

"You so did not. I know you; you're too excited to worry about your teeth." Naomi said accusingly

"Shut up Naomi!" Rob snapped.

"Now, let's not fight." Mom interrupted. "Rob, get upstairs and brush your teeth."

Rob went up stairs annoyed as his sister stuck her tongue out at him. Their mother caught her and shot her a stern glance that made Naomi pull her tongue back in her mouth and shove more pancake in her mouth. Upstairs, Rob turned on the sink and he began to brush. He thought about the journey ahead of him. The things he'd see, the people he'd meet. He couldn't wait to go. He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his brush off. He quickly made his way downstairs.

"Ok, NOW I am ready." He said with confidence in his voice.

"You look ready to me." Mom said with a smile. "Why don't you go visit your father while your sister gets ready?"

Rob gave a puzzled look. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. You're sister offered to go along with you and your friend."

"But... Mom! Come on, we aren't babies we'll be alright together. "Rob protested.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Plus your sister needs to get out of the house."

"Aww...come on Mom!"

"Your sister is going with you and that's final. Now go visit your father." Mom ordered.

"Alright." Rob said with a sigh as he left the house.

Rob didn't want Naomi to come. She was annoying. Plus Ben didn't like Rob much and was always trying to steal his food when he wasn't looking. Rob thought he might get his Dad to help his case.

He pushed open the door to the mart and a little bell rang. His father looked over at him. Rob definitely took after his father. They had the same hair and eyes. His Dad was currently trying to get a big box labeled "Super Potion" onto a shelf, but was having trouble.

"Ah Rob, Perfect timing. Could you help me with this?" Dad asked.

"Sure Dad." Rob replied as he put his bag on the counter and helped push the box into place.

"Whew, Thanks." His father said sitting on the small stool behind the counter. "Now I suppose you want to know why I called you here. Well as you know I was once a Pokemon trainer and I know how tough it can be at times. So with that in mind I created a little gift package for you."

He pulled out a small yellow bag from under the counter and handed it to Rob.

"Wow thanks Dad!" Rob said taking the bag and quickly opening it.

Inside were three Great balls, a Super Potion, a Full Heal, some berries and a small yellow device. Rob picked up the device and pressed the center button. The Device suddenly opened up revealing two small screens and a keypad. It made small beeps and a menu appeared on the top screen revealing several options.

"What's this?" Rob asked curiously.

"That is a PokeNav. I had it shipped here by the Devon Corporation. It has all sorts of features. It even has a phone so you can call home. You know how your mother worries." He Replied.

"Whoa! Thanks a lot Dad!"

"Make sure to thank your mother too. It was her idea actually."

"I will. Hey Dad, did Mom tell you that she is making Naomi come with me?"

"Actually, that was my idea. I have enough help here now. I think it'd be good for you two anyway. Maybe this will stop your constant fighting." Dad replied with a stern face.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy about this but I guess I have no choice." Rob said disappointed. Something on the counter suddenly caught Rob's eye. It was a small brown package with a label on it. "What's this? "He asked picking the package up.

"Ah, that is for Professor Oak. His Aide is supposed to pick it up today. I've asked him to escort you and Jessica to the Lab when he picks it up. Which reminds me have you seen if Jessica is ready yet? It'll be time to go soon." His father replied.

"Oh no, I haven't checked on her yet. I'm gonna go do that. I'll see you in a bit Dad." Rob replied rushing out of door his bags in hand.

Rob arrived at the house next to his. He grabbed the Kingler shaped knocker and knocked twice. A few moments later the door opened. It was Jessica's Mom.

"Oh hello, Rob. Jess is getting ready. She'll be right down. Would you like to come in and wait?" She asked.

"Yes please." Rob replied.

Rob entered the house and sat down on the sofa.

"Jess, Rob is here!" Jess's Mom called up the stairs. "She'll be right down honey."

Across from Rob lay a small furry lump. It had brown and white zigzag stripes on it. Suddenly it began to move. A small furry nose poked out from it. Eventually a stripped face emerged from beneath the fluff. The creature was a Zigzagoon named Zagoo. It noticed Rob on the other sofa and scampered in a zigzag line over to him and started licking his face happily.

"Hey Zagoo, how are you today?" Rob said as he petted the small furry pokemon.

Zagoo curled up in a ball on Rob's lap and purred contently as Rob stroked his fluffy coat. A few minutes later his ears perked up and his looked towards the stairs. A young girl was making her way down the stairs. She had long brown hair and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She smiled when she saw Rob and Zagoo on the couch.

"Hey Rob. Zagoo Really likes you." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah seems that way." Rob replied with a smirk on his face. "You all ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my-" She was cut off by a loud ring that made Zagoo leap off Rob's lap and land on the opposite sofa. It hissed at the sound.

"Oh that's my PokeNav I think. Sorry Zagoo." Rob said pulling the small yellow object out of his bag.

Rob flipped it open and pressed the button labeled 'Talk'.

"Uhm..Hello?" Rob said into the device.

"Ah hello Rob, This is Dad. I'm glad to see the PokeNav works. I'd hate to have to send it back. Professor Oak's Aide is here. Could you please come to my shop as soon as possible?"

"Alright, we'll be right there." Rob said into his PokeNav.

With that he hung up and looked to see Jess coming down the stairs with her bag.

"Ok all ready." She said with a smile. "Mom, we are going now."

"Alright honey." Jess's Mom said coming into the den.

They said their goodbyes and made their way to the Pokemart. Inside Naomi was waiting with Dad and a tall skinny man. The man wore a long lab coat and glasses that where too big for his face. He had sandy blonde hair that wasn't bothered to be combed or anything.

"About time you guys showed up." Naomi said sarcastically.

"Oh shush Naomi. This is Tom. He is one of Professor Oak's aides. He will take you to Professor Oak's lab. Then afterwards he'll drop you off at the entrance to Viridian forest. So you better say goodbye to your mother first." Dad said.

With that Mom opened the door in her work clothes.

"I came to see you three off." She said hugging her children then kissing them goodbye.

The three new trainers and the aide got into the Jeep parked outside and drove on the gravel road to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet. On the way Rob and Jess talked about the kinds of pokemon they hoped to see. Naomi ignored them all and brushed Ben's fur. Ben sat curled up in her lap enjoying every minute of it. About twenty minutes or so the jeep screeched to a halt jerking everyone forward. Tom struggled to put it in park.

"S-sorry about that, I'm a scientist not a driver." He explained.

They smiled and quickly got out of the jeep. They walked towards the lab which was up a series of twenty or so stairs. Rob pushed the big double doors open and revealed a large laboratory. Two other aides where conducting various experiments while jotting down notes. Professor Oak stood towards the end of the lab beside a desk. He looked up from his work to see that they arrived safety.

"Ah, please come down to the desk here." He said motioning them forward.

They all walked forward and stopped short of the desk. Professor Oak took Tom aside and talked to him privately. Tom handed him the package then walked back to a desk in the front.

"Ah, pleased to meet you all. I am Professor Samuel Oak. I trust you are here to pick your starter pokemon, yes?" Professor Oak asked shaking hands with them.

"Yes. My name is Rob." Rob said shaking the professor's hand.

"I'm Jess, nice to meet you." Jess said

"We've met before professor. You gave me Ben here." Naomi said

"Grrrowlithe!" Ben barked happily.

"Naomi, yes I remember you. Ah, and Ben as well. Now here I have three Pokemon for you to choose. These are starter pokemon that most beginning trainers start with." Professor Oak said pushing the small button in the middle of the ball. The ball suddenly grew two times its size. The Professor held the ball out and it opened shooting out a bright white stream of energy. The energy started to take shape until it formed a small green creature. The creature opened its eyes and looked around. It looked up at Jess and smiled.

"Oh it's so cute!" Jess exclaimed.

"This is a Bulbasaur." Prof. Oak explained.

He then reached for another ball and opened it up like the last one. Out of the light a small orange creature appeared. The little creature scratched it nose and then looked up at the awaiting trainers.

"Charm?" it said curiously.

"And this is a Charmander." Prof Oak explained. "I'm sorry to say Squirtle was already taken yesterday."

"What?!" Rob exclaimed. "Who took it?"

"Another trainer named Van. I believe he lives in your neighborhood actually. Yes he came early yesterday and choose Squirtle. Originally I had scheduled to have him come along with you, but I guess he wanted a head start. "Prof Oak explained. " So it's just these two I am afraid."

Rob was shocked that Van left so early. Van lived on Rob's block. He was constantly competing with Rob, always trying to be better than him. Seems like something he'd do though. Rob thought long and hard about which one he'd choose. He originally was considering Squirtle as it eventually evolves into Blastoise. His father had chosen Squirtle. Maybe that's why Van took it; he knew Rob was going to take it.

"I'll take Bulbasaur." Jess said without hesitation.

"Ah a fine choice, Bulbasaur is very easy to raise." Prof Oak replied. "Now, Rob that leaves you with Charmander."

Rob looked expectantly at Charmander. It stared back and cocked its head then smiled.

"Alright, Charmander is a great pokemon to start with." Rob said confidently.

"Charm!" growled Charmander happily.

"Now that you have your starting pokemon, you'll need this, a pokedex and pokeballs." Prof. Oak said handing them a red device and six red and white balls. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Tom will drop you off at Viridian forest. If you need anything at all please do call. My number is in the pokedex. Take care now."

Rob, Jess, and Naomi left with Tom. Outside they each pointed their pokeballs at their new pokemon and a red beam of light struck the pokemon turning them into a red shape of energy. The energy was then sucked into the pokeball.

End Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2 Ready, Set, Go!

Chapter Two- Ready, Set, Go!

"Alright. This is as far as I can take you I'm afraid." Tom said screeching the jeep to a halt just outside the main gate.

They all got out of the car as Tom wished them good luck and drove off. They stood outside a big building with tall fences on either side of it. Next to the door was a sign that read "Viridian Forest Entrance".

"Well here we go. Our pokemon adventure begins right now. Are you guys ready?" Rob said with excitement.

"Just open the door already." Naomi commanded.

Rob shot her a nasty look, then grumbled something as he opened the door. Inside the building looked much smaller. There was one desk, a stand that help fliers advertising towns and vacationing spots and a small bookshelf. A guard sat at the desk. He was reading the latest issue of 'Cinnabar Sun Times", which judging by the cover had an article on DJ Mary and her Radio broadcast. He looked up at them and smiled then went back to his paper. The group walked calmly past the desk and went out the door on the other side. As soon as Rob opened the door the smell of the forest filled their noses. Viridian forest was full of huge oak trees. It also had many smaller bushes scattered here and there. The grass in some places was long and overgrown. Next to the door was a sign that read 'Pewter City ½ a Mile'.

"Whoa! I wonder if we will run into any bug pokemon." Said Jess with excitement.

"Probably, I hear Viridian Forest is full of them." Rob replied.

Rob could see the mere mention of Bug Pokemon made Naomi quite nervous. He smiled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity to get her back for being such a bitch all the time. All he had to do is catch something like a beedrill and he'd be set. Suddenly something caught his attention. It was a rustling in the bushes straight ahead. A small creature poked its head out. It then crawled up to a fallen leaf and began to chow down. It was a Caterpie.

"Oh wow, Look Rob. It's a wild Pokemon!" Jess said excited.

"Let's see..." Rob said flipping open his Pokedex and pointing it at the creature.

The Pokedex suddenly activated it had a picture of the Caterpie on its main screen and a voice sounded.

"Caterpie, The worm pokemon, its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls." It said.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Jess said. "Ok Bulbasaur lets GOO!!!"

With that she chucked the pokeball and Bulbasaur emerged with a sparkle. It landed on the ground with a thump and awaited orders. Caterpie looked up at the opposing pokemon and got itself ready.

"Ok Bulbasaur tackle it!" Jess commanded.

" BULBA!" Bulbasaur growled as he charged towards the Caterpie. Caterpie's eyes widened as Bulbasaur collided with its small body. Caterpie flew several feet and crashed hard into the ground. It got up and shook it off and it fired a string of silk at Bulbasaur's feet. Bulbasaur was stuck to the ground. He struggled to get free as Caterpie charged at him. Caterpie came closed and closer to him.

"Uhm… Wait I know! Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Jess commanded from the sidelines.

Two long thin vines extended from Bulbasaur's back and struck the little Caterpie. It fell to the ground hard and got up even madder then before. Caterpie charged again. Bulbasaur was ready for it this time.

"Pokeball Go!" Jess shouted as she chucked the small sphere at the worm. It opened and took Caterpie inside it. It closed and fell to the ground, shaking several times. Jess looked on with anticipation. The ball finally blinked once and stopped shaking. Jess smiled. She picked up the Pokeball and held it up in the air.

"Alright! I captured a Caterpie!" She said with a grin on her face. She then turned to Bulbasaur. "Good work Bulbasaur." She said as she returned him to his ball.

"Wow. Congrats Jess." Rob said "I thought I'd be the first person to catch a pokemon. Guess you beat me to that… heh"

"Yeah I always wanted a Caterpie." Jess replied happily.

"Alright you got your little worm, can we get out of this forest? I'm starting to get creeped out here." Naomi said annoyed.

They both looked at her and sighed. They continued along the path. They walked in silence. The only thing to break the silence was Ben occasionally barking at passing pidgey. Rob sighed. Why did she have to come?

Suddenly two kids appeared on the path. They where both dressed in the same clothes and both held big butterfly nets. The taller of the two tilted his hat upwards and smiled at them.

"HOLD IT!" He yelled holding out his hand. "This is Bug Catcher territory. You can't pass through here unless you beat us in a pokemon battle!"

"That's right!" said the smaller of the two.

"A battle? But I only have one pokemon. How am I supposed to battle you both?" Rob said

"I'm here too, don't forget. Since it's gonna be two people battling why don't we have a double battle? One Pokemon each?" Jess replied

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"You're On!" The taller one said "Before we get started my name is Mike. This is my brother Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rob and this is my friend Jess. Oh and that's my sister Naomi." Rob replied

"Ok Lets do it! Go Beedrill!" Mike said tossing his pokeball.

The pokeball opened and a large wasp-like pokemon emerged. It hovered in place. Naomi let out a small shrill of terror and hid behind Ben who watched the battle eagerly.

"You're up Yanma!" Tyler said chucking his pokeball.

A large Dragon Fly Pokemon appeared and buzzed back and forth.

"Yan Yan!" It buzzed

"Ok Go Charmander!" Rob shouted chucking his pokeball.

Charmander appeared on the battle field and looked around curiously. He then leapt up in the air excitedly.

"Caterpie Go!" Jess said releasing her newly caught pokemon.

Caterpie appeared on the field and let out a small growl.

"Caterpie? Why not Bulbasaur?" Rob asked.

"I wanted it to get some experience, plus Bulbasaur just battled." Jess replied.

"Ok. I guess." Rob said.

"Let's go Caterpie! String Shot now!" Jess commanded.

Caterpie launched a silk thread at Yanma, who quickly avoided it.

"Charmander use scratch on Beedrill!" Rob ordered

Charmander swiped its claw at Beedrill, who also avoided the hit.

"Huh, your pokemon are way too slow for ours. Beedrill use poison sting!" Mike said.

"Yanma use quick attack!" Tyler commanded.

Yanma suddenly turned invisible and then reappeared in front of Charmander, slamming into him. Beedrill fired a barrage of tiny needles at Charmander.

"Ah! Charmander!" Rob shouted.

"They are ganging up on him!" Jess shouted. "I have an idea. Try to follow my lead."

Rob nodded.

"Ok Caterpie, use string shot one more time!" Jess said

"Charmander use Ember!" Rob ordered.

Caterpie fired a string of silk. This time it caught onto Yanma's leg. Charmander fired a blast of smoldering embers at the Yanma. Yanma fell to the ground in pain. It was knocked out.

"No Yanma!" Tyler shouted "Sorry bro. Yanma return." With that Yanma returned to its pokeball.

"No problem Ty. We can handle these punks. Beedrill time to end this! Fury Attack!" Mike replied.

Beedrill flew quickly to Charmander. It began to rapidly attack it with its needle like arms. Charmander could hardly dodge the hits. Beedrill landed a hard hit right into Charmander's side sending it flying into the air. Charmander grabbed onto a nearby branch and hung on for dear life.

"Oh No!" Rob shouted in horror.

"Caterpie, help Charmander!" Jess shouted

Caterpie shot a string of silk at Beedrill's arm. Beedrill flew up into the air taking Caterpie with it. Caterpie let out a shrill of terror.

"Ok Beedrill use Fury attack one more time!" Mike ordered.

Beedrill flew up to where Charmander was hanging and began to attack once more. Charmander tried his best to hold on.

"Caterpie tackle it!" Jess commanded.

Caterpie quickly climbed up the silk thread and rammed into Beedrill. Beedrill slammed into the tree and then along with Caterpie fell to the ground. Both of them hit the ground hard. Beedrill managed to stand up. Caterpie was barely able to stand on its little legs.

"Charmander Ember! Rob shouted

Charmander let go of the branch as it fell straight down towards Beedrill. It let looses a fury of embers onto Beedrill's back then landed safety behind it. Beedrill let out a screech of pain and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Charm!" Charmander said happily.

"Darn. Beedrill return." Mike said returning his injured pokemon.

Just as he was about to say something a bright light began to show. The light was emitting from Caterpie. It was glowing brightly. Suddenly it began to change shape. Then the light slowly dimmed. Caterpie was no more. Now Metapod stood in its place.

"Whoa! It evolved!" Rob said happily.

"Good Job Cater... Er, I mean Metapod!" Jess said stroking the scaly hide of her new Metapod.

"Well, you defeated us. That means you are free to continue. Thanks for the battle." Tyler said.

The two brothers left for the main gate. Rob returned Charmander. Jess picked up Metapod and decided to carry it. They walked for another five minutes when they began to see another gate.

The sign by the gate read 'Pewter City through here'.

"We finally made it to Pewter City!" Rob said opening the door.

This gate looked just like the other one. This time a female guard was watching TV. On the TV was a show about flower arranging with a woman named Erika. She smiled and went back to her show.

Rob opened the next door and the sun shone brightly in his face. There stood the town of Pewter.

-End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3 Pewter City Gym Battle!

-Chapter Three- Pewter City Gym Battle, Round One!

The door opened with a squeak. The Town of Pewter was shown dead ahead. A small field was all that separated them from it.

"Almost there!" Rob said excitedly. "Our first Gym Battle!"

As they traversed the small field a small bird landed to the left. The bird let out a squawk when it saw them. It fluffed its self up and held its wings out. Rob took out his pokedex to identify the bird.

The pokedex quickly activated and said "Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If it's high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger."

"Whoa, a Spearow!" Rob said. "Ok let's go Charmander!"

Charmander emerged from his ball. He stood ready. Spearow flew in the air. It let out a squawk as it dived at Charmander. Charmander ducked. Spearow missed by near centimeters.

"Careful Charmander! Use Ember at the right moment!" Rob shouted to his partner.

"Charm." Charmander said nodding his head.

Spearow came for another dive bomb. Charmander jumped over it and unleashed his embers onto Spearow's back. Spearow squawked in pain as it slammed into the ground. It stumbled to its feet and squawked angrily. Rob tossed a pokeball at it. The ball took Spearow inside it. It shook for severally seconds before finally capturing Spearow.

"YES! Caught Spearow!" Rob exclaimed.

Charmander danced happily.

"Hey, you guys are probably gonna go right to your Gym battle right? Well I'm gonna head to the Museum I'll meet you at the pokemon center in an hour alright?" Naomi said not even bothering to wait for a response. She made her way for the museum.

"Huh, good riddance." Rob said.

"Don't let her bother you." Jess replied.

"Yeah I know. She can be so annoying sometimes though."

"It's what sisters do."

Rob thought about it for a second. Naomi had always been annoying. Maybe it was her way of showing that she loved him. Who knew? Rob was just glad she was gone, even for a moment.

Suddenly a small pink creature ran by. It was a nidoran. Rob recognized it because they used to eat his Mom's plants. This one was pink so it must mean it was the male of the species.

"Hey Charmander you ready?" Rob asked.

"Charmander!" He replied.

"Ok go, Scratch attack!"

Charmander scratched the Nidoran. It yelped and jumped back. It then charged Charmander with a Tackle. Charmander dodged easily.

"Ember now!" Rob ordered.

Charmander fired a stream of Embers at the Nidoran. Nidoran yelped again and fell to the ground. Rob chucked a pokeball at it. Once again the pokeball drew the pokemon in and began to shake. This time however it failed. The nidoran broke out and the ball flew back to Rob.

"Darn. Charmander don't let it get away. Ember one more time!" Rob said.

Charmander fired another stream of embers this time hitting Nidoran directly. Rob chucked the pokeball again. It took nidoran inside and began to shake. Several seconds later Nidoran was captured.

"ALRIGHT!" Rob shouted in joy. "Great job Charmander!"

"CHARM!" Charmander said happily.

"Wow Rob you are good at this." Jess said.

They made their way for the Gym. The Gym was a huge building entirely made of Rock. Jess pushed the big stone doors open. There at the bottom of a dozen or so stairs was a large battlefield. The battlefield was full of huge boulders.

"Hello!" Jess shouted "Anyone here?"

No one answered.

"Hello!? We came to challenge the Gym" Rob shouted.

A door opened near the battlefield. A young man came out. He had dark tan skin and spiky disheveled hair. He seemed to be squinting for no reason. He walked towards them

"Hi, I'm the leader of the Pewter Gym. My name is Brock" He said.

"Hey, I'm Jess and this is Rob. We are both from Viridian and have come to challenge your Gym." Jess replied.

"Well I'd be glad to accept. It will be a three on three battle each." Brock said.

"Err...Three on three?" Jess said disappointed.

"Yes." Three on Three. Those are the terms here at the Pewter Gym." Brock said.

"Well I only have two pokemon." Jess replied.

"Hey I know. Why don't you go find another pokemon in the wild while I have my Gym Battle?" Rob asked.

"That's a good idea Rob. Good luck with your battle." Jess replied with a smile.

"Ok now that everything is settled, shall we begin?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Rob said.

Jess left for the field outside town. Rob followed Brock to the arena. Brock stood on the far side while Rob stood on the other. A man with two red flags came out and stood on a pedestal. Rob assumed him to be the judge.

"This will be a three on three single elimination battle. The challenger is allowed to substitute at any time. The Leader is not. Rob from Viridian vs. Our Leader Brock. BEGIN!" The judge announced.

"Alright, Lets go Geodude!" Brock said releasing his pokemon.

Geodude appeared on the battlefield. It hovered in place and flexed it's rock arms awaiting Rob's pokemon.

"Go Spearow!" Rob said releasing Spearow.

"SPEAARROW!" Spearow squawked as it flapped its wings.

"Bad choice." Brock said with a smirk. "Go Geodude Rock Throw!"

Geodude grabbed a huge pile of rocks from the battlefield and chucked them at Spearow. Spearow's eyes widened as he tried to escape but failed. Spearow fell to the ground unconscious.

"Spearow is unable to battle, Geodude wins!" The judge announced.

Rob was in shock Gym leaders where tougher than he thought. He'd have to really think about the next pokemon he chose.

"Go Charmander!" He shouted sending out Charmander.

"Heh, another mistake." Brock said confidently. "Geodude, Magnitude now!"

Geodude punched the ground hard sending out shockwaves.

"Charmander, jump and use metal claw!" Rob ordered.

Charmander leapt into the air and its claw began to glow. It struck Geodude hard sending it into a nearby boulder.

"Good play. We aren't finished yet. Geodude Rock Throw!"

Rob had to think fast. This was the move that defeated his Spearow. It would surely defeat Charmander as well. Geodude lifted up a pile of rocks and chucked them at Charmander.

"Charmander You gotta get close and avoid the rocks!" Rob ordered.

Charmander ran as fast as it could. Rocks began falling all around him. He made it right behind Geodude.

"Geodude Magnitude!" Brock commanded.

"Charmander use Metal Claw quick!" Rob shouted.

As Geodude went to punch the ground again Charmander's claws dug into its rock hard hide. Geodude fell to the ground, defeated.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Charmander is the Winner!"

"Alright! Good Job Charmander" Rob cheered

"Go Rhyhorn!" Brock shouted.

Rhyhorn appeared on the battlefield. It was a big rhino-like pokemon. It growled and awaited Brocks command.

"Charmander use Ember!"

"Rhyhorn use Horn attack!"

Rhyhorn charged at Charmander. The very ground shaking when it ran. Charmander fired a barrage of embers that hit straight on. They didn't seem to do anything but make Rhyhorn even madder. Rhyhorn collided with Charmander, sending him into the air then crashing down on the hard rock floor. Charmander got up but was breathing heavily.

"Finish it off Rhyhorn." Brock commanded.

"Charmander, use Metal Claw." Rob said

Charmander's claw began to glow as it waited for Rhyhorn to get close enough. Rhyhorn charged just as fast as before at the Charmander. Charmander struck Rhyhorn right on the nose but couldn't avoid getting hit. They both fell to the ground. Rhyhorn got up and roared. Charmander tried his best to get up but failed.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Rhyhorn is the winner."

Rob returned Charmander. He was shocked. Even his starter was defeated. Brock was strong. He had one chance left.

"Go Nidoran!" Rob shouted sending out the small pokemon.

"This will be easy." Brock said confidently. "Rhyhorn tackle it!"

Rhyhorn charged at Nidoran, The earth shaking once more. Nidoran stood ready, waiting for a command.

"Nidoran use Double Kick!" Rob commanded.

Nidoran leapt in the air and delivered two swift kicks with its back legs. The first one stopping Rhyhorn the second one sending it flying into a boulder. Rhyhorn didn't even try to get up it laid there not moving.

"RHYHORN!" Brock shouted.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle. Nidoran is the winner!"

"Great job Nidoran!" Rob cheered.

Suddenly Nidoran began to glow. Its form changed. Everyone stared in awe. The glow began to dim. Nidoran had evolved into Nidorino.

"Whoa!" Rob said shocked. "It evolved."

"This is it. I hope you're ready to lose "Brock said. "Go Onix!"

Brock threw the pokeball and a giant pokemon appeared. It was at least 20 feet tall. Rob now understood why the gym had such high ceilings.

"Onix use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Onix dove at Nidorino. Nidorino was barely able to dodge the giant pokemon's strike. Onix left a crater in the gym floor.

"Nidorino be careful. Use Double Kick!" Rob ordered.

Nidorino kicked Onix twice in the head knocking it to the side. Onix got up and roared.

"Onix use Bind!"

Onix tried to grab Nidorino with its long tail. Nidorino quickly avoided the grasp of the beast.

"Ok double kick one more time, let's finish it off.!"

Nidorino kicked Onix once but was quickly grabbed by its massive tail. Nidorino yelped in pain as Onix squeezed the life out of it.

"Keep using Bind!" Brock ordered

Rob was in trouble. He had to think fast. He thought of Nidorino's moves. He remembered reading up on them.

"I've got it." He thought to himself. "Nidorino use Focus energy!"

"Don't let up Onix!

Onix squeezed tighter as Nidorino began to glow red.

"Now use Double kick on the tail!"

Nidorino delivered a powerful kick to the tail. Onix roared in pain and released Nidorino. Nidorino fell to the ground. He charged at Onix who was still in pain from the first kick. Nidorino delivered a powerful second kick right in Onix's face sending the giant pokemon crashing to the ground.

Onix struggled to get up but failed.

"Onix is unable to battle! Nidorino is the Winner! The Match goes to the Challenger from Viridian!" The Judge announced.

Brock returned Onix. He took a small shiny object from his pocket and walked towards Rob.

"You win. You have earned this Boulder Badge. Congratulations." Brock said handing Rob his very first Gym badge.

"ALRIGHT!" Rob shouted in victory. "We got our first Gym badge!"

-End Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4 A Pidgey in the Hand

-Chapter Four- A Pidgey in the Hand is Worth Two in the Bush!

Jess walked out into the field surrounding Pewter. It was near noon and she could hear the chirps of several bird pokemon.

"Hmm… Well I'm gonna need one more Pokemon if I plan to challenge Brock. He uses the Rock type… So that means that another Grass type or a Water type would do the most damage, too bad there are none around here..." She said to herself.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes dead ahead. Jess directed all her attention to that spot. A small fluffy bird pokemon popped its head out of the bushes. It stared at her with curiosity. It hopped closer to her and cocked its head to the side with great interest.

"Oh… A Pidgey! And what a cutie, Lets see what Dexter has to say." She said pulling out her Pokedex. She pointed it at the Pidgey which was still staring at her curiously.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey are a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand." Dexter announced.

"Hey are you hungry little guy?" Jess asked pulling out a half eaten granola bar.

At the sight of the granola bar Pidgey began to hop up and down excitedly. Jess laughed at the bird's excitement, she broke off a small piece and fed it to the little bird. He quickly devoured it and looked up for more.

"Wow that was quick. Want seconds?" Jess said breaking off another piece.  
Pidgey quickly ate this piece as fast as he ate the other piece. He then began to rub his face affectionately onto Jess's leg. Jess giggled.

"Hey, I am trying to find another pokemon so I can fight in a gym battle, would you like to come with me?" Jess asked.

Pidgey stopped for a second then began to chirp wildly as he flapped his small wings and gracefully landed on her shoulder.

"Alright so it's settled. Let's get going before we are late." Jess said running back to Pewter City.

Back in Pewter City, Rob exited the gym. He looked around not seeing any sign of Jess. He decided to wait inside for her. He opened the door and walked in finding a seat on a bench close to the door. He stared at his newly acquired badge. The badge was fixed into a case which had seven other spots for the other badges of Kanto. Rob thought about how long of a journey was ahead of him. For a moment he doubted himself. But that moment passed. The door suddenly opened. Jess ran in with Pidgey still on her shoulder. She stopped and took a moment to catch her breath. She looked over to where Rob was sitting and slowly walked over to him.

"Ok. I'm here. I'm ready." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"You ready?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I found Pidgey here in the field. I know he is weak to the pokemon Brock will use but he was the only pokemon I could find. I think he will do fine." Jess replied. With that Pidgey let out a confident chirp. "How did you do?"

"Check it out." Rob replied showing off his bolder badge.

"Awesome!" Jess shouted looking at the badge as it reflected the shine of the lights of the gym.

"Ah you've returned." Brock said from the floor of the battle arena. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am ready when you are." Jess said walking down to the arena. She turned to Rob and said "Wish me luck."

"Good Luck." Rob said sitting in one of the chairs set up for spectators.

Jess made her way to one side of the battlefield. Brock stood on the other. The Judge took his place at his pedestal. He raised the two red flags in his arms.

"This will be a three on three single elimination battle. The challenger is allowed to substitute at any time. The Leader is not. Jessica from Viridian vs. our leader Brock. BEGIN!" The judge announced.

"I suppose it would only be right of me to let you go first." Brock said with a smirk.

"Why what a gentleman, Ok lets do it Bulbasaur!" Jess replied as she kissed her pokeball and tossed it out on to the battlefield. A bright flash of light appeared and Bulbasaur stood ready for battle.

"Bulbasaur!" He roared.

"Hmm… Smart of you to use a Grass type, but we won't go down so easily. Go Geodude!" Brock said letting out his pokemon. Geodude appeared on the field flexing his boulder-like arms.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Jess commanded.

Bulbasaur shot two long vines out from the bulb on his back and struck Geodude's rocky hide. Geodude winced in pain as he was sent flying into the ground, defeated.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner!" The judge announced.

"You where saying?" Jess said arrogantly.

"You haven't won yet." Brock said assuredly returning Geodude. "Go Rhyhorn!"

Rhyhorn appeared on the battlefield, letting out a loud roar.  
"Go, Take Down." Brock said calmly.

Rhyhorn rampaged his way straight for Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur's eyes widened as the rock pokemon slammed into his body sending him flying backwards. Bulbasaur shook off the hit and leaped back into action.

"Bulbasaur try a leech seed!" Jess commanded.

Bulbasaur shot out a small seed that struck Rhyhorn directly in the face. The seed suddenly sprout several long vines that slowly began to suck away Rhyhorn's energy and sent it back to Bulbasaur.

"Rhyhorn use take down again!" Brock commanded.

Rhyhorn roared as it charged towards Bulbasaur once again. Bulbasaur leapt out of the way as Rhyhorn slammed into a rock shattering it.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Jess commanded.

Once again Bulbasaur shot out two vines and sent Rhyhorn flying into the ground. Rhyhorn struggled to get up, but failed.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner!" The Judge announced.

"It ends here." Brock said returning Rhyhorn. "Go Onix!"  
He chucked a pokeball on to the field which opened up into a flash of light. A giant pokemon appeared on the field. Onix roared furiously.

"Be careful with this one Jess, gave me some trouble!" Rob shouted from the stands.

"Great. Thanks for the advice!" She shouted back. "Vine Whip!"

"Onix dig!" Brock commanded.

As Bulbasaur went to lash out with his vines Onix escaped his attack by tunneling its huge body under the ground.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur said confused.

"Well what do I do now?" Jess said worried.

"Now Onix!" Brock said as Onix shot out from right under Bulbasaur's feet. Bulbasaur yelped in surprise as he was sent flying into the air and then crashing to the ground.

"Onix Bind!" Brock commanded.

Onix roared as he grabbed the tiny little Bulbasaur with his huge tail and began to squeeze the life out of him. Bulbasaur struggled to get free but the more he struggled the stronger Onix's grasp became.

"Bulbasaur try to use leech seed!" Jess shouted. She knew if Bulbasaur fainted then she was done for. Both Metapod and Pidgey wouldn't stand a chance against Onix.

Bulbasaur fired a small seed towards Onix's face but he missed and it latched on to his horn. The vines once again began to transfer energy back to Bulbasaur, giving him enough strength to break free.

"Onix finish this with Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

Onix slammed his massive tail on to the ground sending rocks flying towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur did his best to dodge them but was hit hard with a boulder. He landed hard on the ground barely able to stand. Jess was out of ideas. She knew she was done for. Suddenly Bulbasaur began to give off a green aura. He growled angrily.

"What's going on?!" Rob asked pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it towards Bulbasaur.

"When Bulbasaur's energy is reduced to a certain point its natural ability is activated. This ability is known as Overgrow. Overgrow intensifies the power of all Bulbasaur's grass type moves." Dexter announced.

"Wow, alright Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Jess commanded

"Buulllllbbbaaaa!!" Bulbasaur roared as he shot out his vines once more. The vines struck Onix twice sending the titan crashing to the ground.

"NO ONIX!!" Brock shouted in surprise.

Onix growled as he tried his best to get up, he could not.

"Onix is unable to battle. This match's victory goes to the challenger Jessica!" The Judge announced.

"We did it!" Jessica said happily as Pidgey let out happy chirps. She ran over to Bulbasaur and picked him up. "You did a great job, Time for some rest." She said returning him to his ball.

"Wow. I can honestly say that I underestimated you. You have great abilities as a trainer. I look forward to your victory at Indigo Plateau. I confer upon you the bolder badge. Congratulations." Brock said.

"Thank you so much! That was a great battle." Jess said taking the badge and shaking Brock's hand.

"Well I have to go take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. Take care." Brock said as he left.

"Bye." They both said bidding him farewell.

"Wow Jess, you won so quickly. I thought you where gonna have a hard time actually. Congrats." Rob said.

"Heh… Thanks. I owe it all to Bulbasaur." She replied. Pidgey chirped. "Oh and Pidgey here, which reminds me you two haven't been introduced. Pidgey this is Rob."

"Hey little guy." Rob said reaching his hand out to pet Pidgey. Pidgey nipped Rob's finger. "Ouch! He bit me!" Rob said sucking on his injured finger.

"Oh he's just a little protective that's all." Jess replied.

"A little…. We should probably go to the Pokemon center to heal our pokemon."

"Good Idea."

They both left the gym as they made their way for the large building in the center of town. It is a building with many large windows. There is a large P over the automatic sliding glass doors. As they walk inside they see it is bustling with activity. They walked up to the counter and rang the small bell. A woman walked over to the counter. She had red hair that was neatly arranged into two bows. She looked at them expectantly and said "Hello can I help you?"

"Uhm, yeah we just finished our gym battles and we came to have our pokemon healed." Rob replied.

"Ah yes. First let me introduce myself. I am the Nurse Joy of the Pewter City Pokemon Center. If you will please give me your pokeballs I would be happy to heal your pokemon for no charge." She said.

"Thank you so much. Hey are you perhaps related to the Nurse Joy from Viridian City?" Jess asked.

"Why yes, she is my sister. My family established the very first Pokemon Center and ever since then we try to keep a member of the family at every center." She said pressing a button which caused a red light to glow above the counter. Soon a Chansey came. "Chansey can you please take these trainers pokemon to healing station 23? Please follow this Chansey and she will heal your pokemon."

Chansey led them to a small machine in a row of similar machines. Chansey motioned to a sign over a slot that said 'Deposit Pokeballs here'. They each inserted their pokeballs into the slot. Chansey pressed a red button and the machine whirred to life. It then made a loud Ding and a tray opened up with all six of the pokeballs on it. They each took their pokeballs. Jess could tell which where hers by the light blue star stickers she put on each one. They both thanked the Chansey and made there way outside.

"Alright now where is my sister?" Rob asked.

"She said she'd meet us here. I guess we just wait, unless you want to go to the museum to find her?" Jess replied.

"Nah, we have to pay to get in and I like having peace and quiet for once." Rob said sitting on a small bench outside the center.

Meanwhile in the Pewter City Museum, Naomi is looking at the 'Hall of Extinct Pokemon'. There are several fossils displayed including a giant display of a fossilized Aerodactyl. Ben is sniffing around it curiously.

"Ben, don't even think about it." Naomi says knowing that he wants one of the Aerodactyl bones to chew on.

"Growl?" Ben says looking at her lovingly.

"I don't think so. These Fossils are very expensive. I really don't need to get arrested today."

Ben whined disappointedly and began sniffing around again as Naomi turned to look at the Kabuto shells. Ben quietly began to attempt to pull one of the bones out of the Aerodactyl display. Naomi turns around shocked.

"BEN! I said No!" She scolds. Ben runs off with a leg bone causing the whole display to fall to the ground and alarms to sound. "Ben! I'm going to kill you! Get over here!"

Ben runs into the art hall with the bone his tail wagging happily.

"This isn't play time. Give me that bone before you get me locked up!" Naomi commands.  
Ben runs back into the fossil hall determined to keep the bone away from her.

Several guards run up to the fossil hall. The lead guard is a young attractive woman with blue curly hair. She blows her whistle which causes Ben to stop in his tracks.  
"What's going on here!?" She asks with a harsh tone.

"My Growlithe stole that bone and isn't giving it back… I'm really sorry. Ben!" Naomi replied.

Ben finally realizing he is in trouble drops the bone and puts his head down as he walks in shame back to his owner.

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Please don't let this happen again." The Officer commanded.

"Yeah I understand. Come on Ben. You are in so much trouble you don't even know it." Naomi replies escorting Ben out. As they leave Ben notices a shiny object on the ground and casually picks it up.

They make there way for the Pokemon Center where Rob and Jess are waiting impatiently.  
"Hey guys." Naomi said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Rob snapped. "We both finished our Gym battles already."

"Whoa, calm down. Ben had to misbehave at the Museum so we ran into some trouble." Naomi replied.

"You know you should keep him in his ball." Rob said.

Ben growled at the idea of being cooped up in a pokeball. He dropped the shiny object from his mouth. Naomi picked it up curiously.

"Huh what's this?" She asked.

Rob pointed his pokedex at it. The pokedex analyzed the object and then said "Aerodactyl, the Fossil pokemon. Aerodactyl is an extinct pokemon. It was recently regenerated from genetic material obtained from fossilized amber. It is imagined to be the king of the skies during ancient times."

"Wow so this must be the remains of an Aerodactyl. That's awesome." Rob replied. "Maybe we should bring it back to the Museum?"

"No, That's' alright. I don't want to cause any more trouble for them today. I'll just mail it back to them when I get the chance." Naomi said putting the amber in her bag.

"Whatever, so now where should we go?" Rob asked.

"Uhm the next gym is in Cerulean City. But we have to go through Mt. Moon first." Jess replied.

"Alright, Mt. Moon here we come!" Rob announced.

"Don't be such a dork." Naomi teased.

"Hey shut up!" Rob snapped.

"Why don't you make me?" Naomi replied.

Jess sighed.

-End Chapter Four-


End file.
